


The Cold Embrace of Death

by plagueful_winds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Fatal just Does Not Want This, Forgive Me Xedra, I Don't Even Know, I don't actually ship this, M/M, Reaper is a Simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plagueful_winds/pseuds/plagueful_winds
Summary: A FatalDeath crackfic because yes.Literally came up with this idea at 2am. Dog have mercy on us all.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Ao3 fic, yay!
> 
> Enjoy you lovely degenerates.

“What a great day. A bunch of people died, and now I can go spend some time with- WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?”

The entirety of Aftertale has been reduced into an indecipherable mess.

This is an unpleasant development.

“NOOO! He’s gone… damn you Error, damn you!” Reaper shakes his bony fist at what’s left of the sky and runs off to sulk in some random AU.

After a while he decides to call Toriel.

“hey tori, guess what happened.”

“You sound quite upset. What is wrong?”

The god of death then proceeds to cry about losing the love of his life to Toriel over the course of a few hundred words which the author is too lazy to write.

“...and thats what happened and how it affected me.”

“That sounds terrible. But are you sure he is dead? You haven’t reaped his soul yet, have you?”

“...”

“Death?”

Reaper ended the call and just sat staring at the sky(?) of the AU he was in. Toriel was right. In the heights of his misery he had entirely forgotten what his job was, and he definitely hadn’t reaped Geno’s soul today. Probably. The starbucks had been closed this morning because of some human pandemic, so he hadn’t had any coffee. But he was pretty sure he would’ve noticed.

But one thing was for sure. If Geno was still out there somewhere, he had to find him before Error decided to finish the job.

And find some way to keep doing his job at the same time. Because people are always dying for some reason, never a quiet moment in this horrible deathtrap of a multiverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry 70 in Reaper’s diary.

_ It has been a bleak three weeks, spent in search of my one true love. Or has it been longer? Time is difficult to measure when you are travelling across multiple universes. I’ve searched fruitlessly across hundreds of AUs, but to no avail. This might actually be because I typically only spend about a minute in each one, but my job is very demanding. I have literally no idea what I’m even going to do with my life anymore- _

“Ahem.”

Reaper looks up from his writing to look at the elderly monster on the hospital bed.

“Haven’t you come to take me to the afterlife? End my suffering already.”

“nah buddy, you’re not due to die for another five minutes.”

“You said the same thing ten minutes ago.”

“what.”

“That clock is broken, you know that, right?”

“oh crap. welp, time for you to die then.”

\-----------*

At Blue’s house.

“Say, Ink, has Reaper seemed a bit off to you lately?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen him at all, Blue. Which is kinda weird, considering how much we usually see each other. What do you think, Dream?”

“I’ve started to see a backlog of suffering people who should be dead, and frankly, that doesn’t sit quite right with me. Something must have happened to Reaper, because his job is not being done.”

“We could just kill them ourselves.”

Blue grabs a spray bottle and sprays Ink vigorously.

“BAD INK! Besides, you know that’s not how it works.”

“It’s not?”

“GUYS! Get back to the topic of what happened to Reaper!”

“Oh. Right, perhaps we should call him.”

“He has a phone? Why didn’t he tell me?”

“I can’t possibly imagine why. Anyways, let’s ask him to come over.”

\-------------*

About fifteen minutes later, Reaper shows up at their doorstep looking quite disheveled.

“Oh my stars! What happened to you?”

“what hasn’t happened to me? i’m going through caffeine withdrawal, and then geno is gone from the save screen, and maybe even dead already. i wouldn’t know. i’m way behind on my job. everything has gone wrong this month. i bet i might even get fired.”

“Wait, Geno is gone? I thought that he was unable to leave the save screen?”

“apparently he can. hopefully he’s still determined enough to be alive. error destroyed most of aftertale, you know.”

“Oh! I remember going to another destroyed place and seeing Error and some other guys. He said that he didn’t destroy it because he wouldn’t have left the job half done. Something like that. I was distracted."

"wait… other guys?"

"Yeah, there were these two glitchy guys and one of them attacked us! He almost cut off Error's arm! That was a great day."

"Ink, why didn't you tell us any of this?"

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes?? New outcodes are things you should tell us about!"

"Oh. Um. I don't remember much about them. I think one had a red scarf? Idk."

"Did you seriously just say 'idk'-"

"wait, wait, one had a red scarf?"

"Yeah, it really fit his whole 'I'm gonna kill the both of you' aesthetic."

" **take me there. Now."**

"Does it have to be now? The tacos will get cold-"

**_"Now, Ink."_ **

"Fine…"

\----------*

The quartet arrive in the destroyed(?) AU, and Reaper runs off while Blue attempts to engage the sole inhabitant in pleasant conversation.

After a few (failed) tries at cutting through one of the many red strings littering the area, Reaper enlists Dream's help in forcefully pulling it down from whatever it's attached to on the ceiling. (Is there a ceiling? It's attached to something.)

Then he leaves without even saying thank you. Rude. At least he seems to have regained some kind of direction with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I said Fatal would be in this one (he technically is) but I misread my notes, sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of all the people he was expecting to see today, the god of death was not one that Sci thought would turn up. Hopefully he wasn’t due to die of malnutrition today or something, though maybe he should have sprung for a more nutritious meal than a corndog. It’s too late for that though.

“Uhh, are you here to take me to the afterlife? If, um, you could reschedule it a bit that’d be appreicated…”

“actually, no. i need you to scan this thing and find the guy it came from.”

Reaper starts to pull a very long string out of his bag (does he have a bag? whatever, he has one now.) while Sci just looks on in mild confusion. It’s about four meters long.

“What did you want me to do with this....?”

“can you find the guy this belongs to?”

“If it’s a manifestation of their magic, then I suppose that I could track the magic signature? That seems kind of like an invasion of privacy though... Why?”

“are you really gonna say no to the god of death, **buddy?”**

Sci nervously tries to cut off part of the string, and then more nervously put the entire thing into the scanner when his scissors break. Eventually the computer comes up with a set of coordinates, which the scientist hands over to Reaper as soon as it prints. After the god leaves, Sci notices that the pot of coffee he was brewing has been drunk by Reaper. Jerk.

\-----------*

Reaper was ecstatic. After almost a month of looking wherever he had been called to (and quite a few places which he hadn’t), he finally found out where his beloved had gone. And honestly, what an excellent place to have their long-awaited reunion. It was a lovely field of flowers, surrounded by… a void… whatever. Voids are fine places to be.

He turned around to begin his search and saw Geno sitting about ten feet away, staring into the void. So much for that epic search he was expecting. The other skeleton looked a bit different than he remembered, he had more glitches for one, but that was probably just an aftereffect of suddenly leaving the save screen.

"geno, my beloved, i am so glad that i finally found you! did you miss me?"

".̸̙͛̈́.̷̧̣̂̈́.̵̰̉̽w̶̜̏h̴̦͛o̴̙̾ ̴̞̓̂t̴̬͓͒h̵̘͖͌͠ē̷͖ ̴̲́h̴̦̭e̷͇͈̾ľ̵̺̘ḷ̸̓ ̵̦̣̒å̶͎̻r̶̺͒̓e̶͉̓͊ ̶̻̻͛y̷̜̿o̸̖̰̒ű̸̮͖̇?̸̻̲̽"

"what? i didn't quite catch that, dear."

"̸̦̈́D̴̫͛ö̵̢̬́n̸͇̣̆͑'̵̗̭̌t̵̫̿ ̸̫͛c̵̩̕a̸̺͓͗l̷͇̳̏͝l̴͇͊ ̷̨̝̿m̵͕̂͘e̵̺͑̑ ̸̬͔͊̄'̵̝͔̃d̵̮͈́è̷̻̺̽a̸̫̍͆r̶̢̈r̷̞̿'̵̝ ̴̫̘͋I̴̥̽͐ ̸̰̜̒d̸̨̎͘o̴̱̯̿͝n̷͈̹̔̂'̵̡͔͗t̴̯͗t̴̻̟̀̈́ ̸̝͗̋e̸̹̐͛v̸̮̘́e̶̢̩̕n̴̯̫̕ ̷͓̍̆k̵͍̭̍͝n̷̗̈́ô̶͔̣w̸̫̤͒ ̶̚ͅw̷̗̑̚h̸̠̖̃̈́ơ̸̻͒ ̷̫̇y̷̢͔̅ọ̴̜́ụ̷̤́͂ ̵͕͇͐a̵̹͊r̴̜̭̅͝e̷̼͑͗.̴̞͂͆"̴̖̮̒

" ..i'm sure that was something positive. its good to see you too."

Then Reaper makes a rather poor decision. He walks over and gives Fatal a hug, because clearly red is the color of love so red eyes must mean that he's in a romantic mood.

The god of death is then immediately flung into the ceiling by a bunch of red strings, and glitched blasters vaporize the spot he was at.

S̷̛̠̤̖̎͂͒̀̈́̏͗̄͆̚͠T̴͔͙͚̱̠̺̓̐̈Ą̴̤̖̙̖͈̝̦͙̱̊Y̷̰͓̟̖͙̔͆͌̄̓́̈͝͠Y̸̨̩̦̱̹͌ ̷̡͚̰̱͙̜̜͖̦̮͔̎͒́͝ͅT̵̜̱̭̹̦͖̝̮̐͆̾̽̊͛͘͝H̸̱̳̝̮͒̔̾̓̍́͑͠Ę̵̼͕̼̆͗ ̵̳̘̘̒̈́̒̏̀̆͑̈́͝ͅH̸̻̬̹̯̖̹̺̾̈́̃̔̔̌͛͐̆̈E̶̡̡̬̤̺̻̦̤̳̩͈̒̈̽̍̓̕̚͜͠C̷͙̺̫̰̪͎͈̥͙̾̾̈́̐̾͊̍̊̀̓͛͠ͅK̷̥̥̱̭͎̱̱̊̈́̈́͑̂͗͋ ̷̙̗͇̮̥̭͓͔̖͎̙̥̌̇͗̿̆̔̐͋͆͝A̷̼̖̗͓͂̍͒̑͜W̵͔͊̿͑̈̒͆̓͝Ą̶̰̟̗̥̲̬͍̞̩͙̬̆͝Y̶̡͓̜͇͍̓͋̉͋̿̎̒̈̏̋ ̵̢͙͉̘̠̟͕͓̽̌̋̋̑̇̅͘͝ͅF̸̢̛͕̲͕̣͛̌̈͜͠͝Ŗ̴̝̭̳̯͎̘̝̖̙͂̂̓̿̋̑̓̄̀ͅR̷̨̡̼̤̬̘̭̻̗̅̇̒͑̐̈́̚͜ͅO̸̝̎̂̀͛̈̂̐̑M̵̨̧̨͍̹̪͔͉͙̠̽͆̍̍͊ ̷̗̯̟̗̗̆M̶̡̧͕̗̠̭͔̮͗͒̑̍̈́͘͝ͅE̸̜̼̖̦̮̮̜͍̗̮̭̽̋͗̐͛͛͊ ̴̺͕͎͍͔̻̥͌̓͒̔͜ͅY̸̧̫̬̬͐́͘̕Ő̵̢̠̬̐͒͝͝Ṵ̶̢͉̘͚̩͇̻͖̾̾̀̓̈́̋̂̃̆̚ ̵̢̜͇̱̣̩̾͐͌̏͒͑̀̂̈́͠P̴̢̛̻͙̘̼̰̓̑̉̿S̴̨͙̼̐̂̄͊̇̚͝Y̸̡̏̈́̐C̷̨̮͉̙̆͂͋̈́͝H̷̛͇͍̄̌̆̈́͊̍̓̒͐̇̓O̴͈͠P̶̖̞̬̟͔͌̑̾A̵͉̙̼͖̜͓͈͆͒̐T̸̨̢̛͇̭̼̝̠͔̪̅̌̓̇̚H̸̡̡̩͕̪̙̰͐͂ͅͅ"̵̛̲̭͓̜̮̰͑

"aww, playin' hard to get? seriously, geno? i thought you got over this already."

"W̴̩̮͋̓̐͂̾̍͗͆̋̅͘͘̕H̸̢͔̺͚̖̰̣͚͉̱͓̪̗̦̲̯̞̎̋̋̀̈̅͂̅̅̑̏̚͘A̷͚͗̇̆̈́̏͘͘͝Ţ̵̨̛͕͍̝̼̥̰̠̮͇̤̂̈͋̍͐͊̈́̏͐̀͜ͅͅ ̴̧̢̺̗͎̲̳̲̩͈̜̖̬̪̦͖̓͂͊͐̃̆̐̄̓̄͐͆̕̕͜͠Ȉ̷̧̡̧̖̫̘̤̤̲̤̜̥͎̺̹̱̻̳̗̗͊͒̈́͐̚S̴̛̯͔̰̆̉̈́͂͊̆̾ͅS̴̨̧̨̤̦̻̞̳̘͉̅̎̉̉͑̀͌̇̐̊̌̌͝ ̷̺͍̞͍͓̳̯̦̟͇̼͚̘̥̙̠͓̄͌̔͌̿̿͌̏̉̂̈́͜͜Ẇ̶̨̦͙͕̤̲͇͇̆͒͑̓̑̒͘͘Ř̶̪͍̯̝̠̪̯̺͆̿̊͛̃̔̿͛͒̓̿̎̽̉̏͆̾͛͜͝O̸̡̨̙͇̹̙̤̪͙͖̤̤͎͆̓̎͗͗̾̂̈́́̔̽̚͠ͅŅ̶̢̨̜̥͙͇̪̠͇͍͓͍̩͙̫͒̿͒̈́̋̋̈́̊͑͐͒̏̎̓͊̓̃̕ͅG̷̢̛̘̘̭̺̝͖̳͗̊̆̅͊͆͐̿̂̐̔̉͝ ̴̢̡̡̲̤̱͔̻̲͍̪̉̽̅̌̾̽̈́̽̃̅͐͌̒̊̃͘̕̕͠ͅW̴̧̨̮̠͎̹͇̗͍͖̗͍̜̟̙̥͎̥̺̾͋̃́͒̔͘͘I̸̛̯̿͛͊͜T̷̢̎͛̒Ḩ̸̛̼̙͔̱̰͉̜̥̺̰̮͌̃̿̾͆̌̃̋̏̍̊̈́̎̓͜ͅ ̸͍͍̖̮̳̙͉̈́̌̈̋͑̾͊̚͠͝Y̷͙͔͚͔̰̰͐̿͜͜͝Ō̸͇̤͕̼̻̯͇̉͑̈̅̊̂̀̽̈́̔̽͌̚͘͝͠͝U̸̢̜̲̺̙̩͈̘͓̹͇̯̲̇̋͜Ư̸̧̛̫̺̩̩͈̜͔̲̹̻̩̳̌̏͗̽?"

"you always know how to _string me along_ , don't you. i know i've been ignoring you lately, but don't get _all hung up_ on the little details, heh."

"W̴̧̙̜̗̰̄̃͑͑̇̈́̈́̚Ḧ̶̘͉̻̘̳̰̺̗̮̳́̿͝Ọ̸̣͆̅̑̐̊̆̉͐͘ ̴̨̫̤͈̖͈̰̺͓̱̓͑͐E̵͔̺͆̈́̕͝V̶̨̨͇̞͖̪̥̒̀͐̈́ͅË̸̖̬̮́͋̔̔̄͌̀N̶̺̦̬͖̰̈̅̄ ̷̰͎̗̬͓͙̈̄̽A̵̧͚̱̫̐́Ȑ̵̡̧̤̳̹͉̦̩̈́͌R̸͎̅̇̊̔̃̔̽͝Ȅ̸͜ ̷̨̭̺̞͉̰̿͐͝Ÿ̷̛̛̮̬̪̱̣͈̮̐̍͑̃̈́͘Ǫ̸̞̗̮̔̽́̓͛̿͑̊̑̃̕Ṳ̸͎́"

"alright, i get it, you're upset with me. i'm sure that it's nothing a little _tender loving care_ can't fix. unless you'd rather have it _rough_ , heheh-"

"G̴̙̥̳͑̍̍̃E̶̩͖͇͍̹͕͉̩̅͗ͅT̷̨̥̫̣̞͕̞̣̬̪̐̓̀̅̈́̅͜͝͝ ̸͖̩̏͛͊͝͝͝O̵͔̽ͅU̵̡̩̫̣̦̠̳̘͌̈́͌̊T̵͙͔͋T̵̡̡̖̰̟̗̜͚̪̖͗̾͂̓̈́̓͑͛̚.̶̡̯̼̥͇̗͆́́̈́̇̌"̷̢̡̫̟̜̞̻͍͔̇̎͋̌̆̋͋͘͝͝

"what was tha-"

Fatal punts Reaper through a portal and into a waterfall in some random AU, leaving the besotted deity drenched from the shoulders down.

A minute later he opens up the portal again.

"̵̧̢̛͓̝͈̩̜͎̦̮̖̿̌͌͑̎̈́̌̾̈͑̿͊̑̈́͜A̵̧͇̩̮͙̩̳͎̙͖͉̹̥̪̔̉͜n̴̡͖͙̤̞̞̫̠͔̤̫͎̲̲̜̄͐̈́̍́̄̉̕d̵̝͚̫̪̖̍̏̄́͑̿́͘ͅḏ̸̖̠͔̝̱͆̄̎̆̆͠ ̶̜̗̲̳̻̥͔͂̉̿̑̏̈́̿̊͠ş̴̨̰͎̯̗̳̥̭̹͕̹͍͈̄̐̉̈̏̃̿̅͐̋͠t̵̨͕͍̬̪̬̫̤͇̦̱͑͛͂̈̉͊̏͑̈́̄̈͋͜͝á̴̢͓̟̲̤̩͍̩̙̤̥̣͂̐́̆̈̽͐̎̉̂̅͝ÿ̷̥̣̣͕͖͚̣̫̖̥̜̳́̔̿̈̆̎͒̊̂͒̕͜͜͝ ̸̧̡̢͓̼̪̳̹͕̞͔̣̣̒͊͊̆̐̈́̏̈̈́̀͋̑͜͠o̵̹̘̹̙̩̲̱̘͌ͅu̴͎̻̜͔̮̞̳̲͈̭̙̭̅̏̂͜t̸̢̥͉̜̭̮̘̥̻͍͇̞̥͉͒̿̆̾̔̔̇͒̄͘͝t̸̡̨̯̙̻͔̹̭͇͎͕̊̉̽̊̌͒͋̒͘̚̚͘͜͠.̸̢̢̯̭̣̭̥̬͓̅̀̊̊̓̃̑͌͌͊̕͜͜"̴̨͕̜̭̺̾͑̾͂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikik, my puns are hot garbage and my pickup lines probably are too. Might need some help coming up with more, leave some in the comments or something, I'd appreciate that.
> 
> Anyways, the glitchy boi finally shows up! Trust me, everything just gets worse (or better ig lmao) from here.
> 
> (actually on second thought, 'Fatal punts Reaper' may be the peak of my writing career. oh well.)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your stamps of approval (or disapproval) in the comments. I'd love to see it.


End file.
